poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nino Lahiffe
Nino Lahiffe is Adrien's best friend and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Bubbler", when Nino can't get Gabriel Agreste to allow Adrien have a birthday party and is considered a bad influence, Hawk Moth akumatizes him into The Bubbler, a bubble-wielding supervillain. Starting from "Anansi", whenever Nino receives the Turtle Miraculous from Ladybug and commands Wayzz to inhabit the Miraculous, he becomes Carapace, a turtle-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season. In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, due to grief caused by watching Rena Rouge falling victim to an akuma, Carapace is in turn akumatized into Shell Shock, a turtle-themed supervillain. In "Oblivio", due to his and Alya's embarrassment at being caught playing the Super Penguino video game together, they are both Akumatized into Oblivio, a memory-erasing supervillain. Bio Nino is fun-loving, enthusiastic, friendly, and compassionate. He enjoys being a DJ at parties and hanging out with friends. He is described as "a caring friend with a strong sense of right and wrong." Noticing when someone, like Adrien, is upset, he does what he can to comfort them or cheer them up. If he has a vision for something, he stays dedicated to it, sometimes rather stubbornly. But if things don't go in the fashion he wants them to, it exasperates and upsets him. He is more than willing to argue his point, though he is able to change his opinions on situations or particular people. Nino becomes frustrated if he sees something that he considers unfair, like when Adrien's father won't allow Adrien to have a birthday party. However, he doesn't hold grudges for long, and whether by choice or not, he will help others when they ask for it. However, he tends to act nervous in certain situations, as seen in "Animan" when he tried to ask Marinette on a date and when he stuttered at the sight of being posted on Alya's Ladyblog. He also has some knowledge on how things work in certain situations like in "Horrificator" or "Anansi". Like Alya, he can be caught up in the moment or excitement of things. However, unlike Alya, he can calm himself down enough to realize reality as he doesn't hesitate on returning the Turtle Miraculous. When it comes to those he cares about he is brave and loyal, refusing to leave them behind, as seen in "Simon Says", where he didn't want to leave without Adrien, and in "Anansi", when he was even willing to fight against the titular villain to save Alya or staying with her when she's infected in "Zombizou". He is also protective of his brother Chris, running all over the city to find him in "Christmaster". He can become doubtful of his abilities at times but takes advice from others very well. Also, he seems to be very attached to his signature red cap, as seen in "Chameleon", when it is taken from him by the titular villain and Alya is later seen reassuring him that he looks fine without it. As Carapace, most of Nino's personality remains the same, like his willingness to help others and bravery, although he forgets to speak in a formal manner, calling Ladybug "dude" or "dudette" instead of Ladybug. According to one of Alya's Instagram photos, he is also a bit camera shy. As Bubbler, he becomes less caring and more aggressive, being much wilder and louder than normal. Although one of his intentions is to let Adrien have the birthday party that he never gets, he also despises adults and uses his powers to get rid of them. His hatred can extend to his peers if they defy his orders. As Bubbler, if anyone doesn't listen to him, they get trapped in a bubble. His rage proves to even be an issue for Hawk Moth when he traps Ladybug and Cat Noir and sends them into the sky instead of taking their Miraculouses. As Shell Shock, his personality as Carapace seems to inverse, making him cruel and aggressive. As Oblivio, he and Alya become incredibly arrogant and conceited in their own abilities, erasing people's memories on a whim and taunting Ladybug and Cat Noir constantly after doing the same thing to them. However, they are easily frustrated as well, growing more and more angry while trying and failing to track down Ladybug and Cat Noir after they detransform. Appearance Physical appearance Nino is a tall slender teenager, with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. Civilian attire He wears a plain red cap, uses black-rimmed glasses, and often has a pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones hung around his neck. He typically wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front (a design involving a black pupil, white sclera, a dark gray upper eyelid with lashes, and a light blue lower lid). Around his jeans is a brown belt, and while most of it is hidden by his shirt, one tip sticks out a little bit below the hem. Additionally, he wears lime green, pink, red, blue, and yellow wristbands around his right wrist, blue-gray jeans, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues. As Carapace Carapace has a dark green bodysuit with a hoodie, the suit itself made with tiny hexagonal patterns resembling those on the Turtle Miraculous. The hoodie has a silver semicircle on the front, curved red-eye designs on the sides with black and golden details, and two small light green ovals below the bottom of the hood's opening. Over his eyes, Carapace wears black goggles with yellow-green lenses, and underneath the suit, he has a black collar. On his suit, he has six hexagon-shaped light green circles on his chest, and he has dark gray hexagon-shaped protective pads on his shoulders, elbows, hips, and knees. The Turtle Miraculous bracelet is on his right wrist. Also, Carapace wears dark green boots with an indent between his big toe and other toes, dark gray outsoles, and two indents on two sides of each boot. On his back, he carries a shield that is dark green on one side and light green on the other. As Shell Shock Shell Shock still has the same appearance as his hero counterpart but his outfit is scarlet, due to him having been taken over by a scarlet Akuma. His appearance resulting from a normal Akuma is unknown. As Bubbler Bubbler has light blue skin, reddish-brown eyes, and black circles around his eyes, along with a black spot above his left eye and a black spot below his right eye. He wears a bright red, blue and yellow bodysuit, with many parts of the suit being rounded like attached bubbles. Around his head, he has a red helmet that features a red antenna on top with a red sphere. Also, he wears black boots, black elbow-length gloves with pink knuckles, and black pants. On his chest, he has an eye-like black and white circle with two dark gray tubes attached. The tubes connect to Bubbler's red, yellow, and blue bubble container, where he puts his bubble wand when he isn't using it. The bubble wand has a blue handle and a yellow head with a long, oval hole. As Oblivio Oblivio is a purple humanoid with no face who has a laser cannon in its left hand and wears a gray glove in its right hand. Abilities As a civilian Nino is a skilled DJ, competing with his abilities and making it to the second round of The Challenge. With his cellphone, he likes to record videos, and, in "Horrificator", he films a movie with it. He is also knowledgeable in film tropes and film crew, noting how cell phones don't usually work in horror movies in "Horrificator" and mentioning Hollywood director Steven Basielberg in "Volpina". In "Anansi", Nino is shown to have decent fighting abilities. As Carapace Carapace has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and he is almost invulnerable to physical damage. However, he doesn't seem to be able to reach great heights like other Miraculouses allow (such as Ladybug with her yo-yo, or Rena Rouge with her superior agility), having to rely on his allies for being transported long distances. He possesses a shield as a weapon that can easily be thrown and used to fight, and is strong enough to endure hits from powerful villains like Anansi. His special power, Shell-ter, is executed through his shield, and allows him to create a giant green shell-like spherical barrier/force field to protect himself and his allies, and is also able to damage particular surfaces (such as Anansi's webs). Despite the usefulness of this power, it must be used wisely, as Carapace can only use it once before reverting to his civilian form five minutes after using it. As Shell Shock He still has the same abilities as Carapace. As Bubbler With his bubble wand weapon, Bubbler can create giant impenetrable bubbles with various powers and colors. *Purple bubbles can be used to chase and capture people, turning green. Additionally, Bubbler can use them to project his face and give a message, and he can stand on them to levitate. *Red bubbles are his offensive attack: he can throw them at his enemies, causing a fiery explosion on impact. Additionally, Bubbler can turn existing red bubbles into swarming green ones that attach to people and morph into a giant green bubble. This is used to catch both Ladybug and Cat Noir in one go. He is unable to levitate in mid-air without standing on a bubble, but he can jump very high and can fly from one place to another leaving a trail of purple bubbles. His bubbles can't be penetrated by limbs or by Ladybug's yo-yo. However, the shields Ladybug and Cat Noir create by rotating their weapons do offer some protection. Additionally, the bubbles can be blown away by air currents and can be burst by Cataclysm and the Miraculous Ladybug. As Oblivio Oblivio has super strength and wields a laser cannon that can fire a blast of purple energy that causes whoever it hits to lose their memories. Relationships Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir At first, when Adrien introduces himself to Nino in "Stoneheart", he is not fond of him, aware that Adrien is Chloé's friend. But after seeing Adrien try to thwart Chloé's revenge on Marinette, only to come off as the culprit to Marinette, Nino's see's him in a different light. Nino asks Adrien why he didn't reveal that Chloé was the guilty one. Adrien reveals that Chloé is his only friend; Nino warms up to him by introducing himself as a gesture of friendship, realizing Adrien needs some actual friends. Adrien is Nino's best friend. They enjoy hanging out with each other, and they sit together in class. Aware of Adrien's issues with his father, Nino tries to console and help him. In order to get Adrien a birthday party, he is willing to talk to Gabriel about allowing him to have one, a request which Gabriel coldly refuses. Nino notices that sometimes it's hard for him to get in contact with Adrien, but he doesn't hold it against him or anything else, not blaming him for his father's unkindness towards him. Nino cares for his friend's safety, worried about his disappearance and pleading for Ladybug and Cat Noir to find him in "Simon Says". Whenever Nino is stressed about something, Adrien encourages him and is always willing to help him, like, for example, when Nino plans to invite Marinette out in "Animan". He becomes disappointed when Adrien is banned from coming from to school in "The Collector", but embraces him with a hug upon his return. Nino also receives notices from Adrien when he can't hang out with him and his friends seen in "Glaciator". As well as "Captain Hardrock" but is glad that his father let him come. In "Chameleon", when Nino was approached by Lila disguised as Adrien, his feelings was hurt when "Adrien" said that he didn't deserve "his", Alya's friendship, or even his cap. After his cap was returned, Nino went back to sitting beside his best friend the next day understanding it was an akumatized villain who said all those things, not him. In "Oni-Chan", he was informed by Adrien that he wasn't in love with Lila. During "Party Crasher", Nino worked together with his friends to plan a party for Adrien. Wanting to cheer up his best friend in "Felix", Nino agreed on the idea of wanting to send a video care package but when it was returned with a nasty message. He believed that Adrien would never say that at all and that the video was fake upon hearing Adrien send a thank you video. Nino was happy that he was right. The feelings Nino has for Cat Noir are that of a fanboy, finding him awesome and admiring him. He is thrilled when Cat Noir shows up shortly after Ladybug to rescue the class in "Horrificator". He mentions that he hopes that the knights haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir in "Darkblade", and he excitedly calls out that Cat Noir has arrived to save the class in "Reflekta". He considers Cat Noir and Ladybug as pals he and any civilian can count on in any situation. In "Anansi", he helps him by distracting the villain until Ladybug arrives and helps save Cat Noir as his alter ego Carapace. In "Mayura", Cat Noir and Carapace help each other to defeat Riposte and The Mime while Ladybug captures two akumas showing that the two work together really well. Later episodes he continues to help him and Ladybug in their fight against Hawk Moth. As Bubbler, he prepares a birthday party for Adrien and forces some of his schoolmates to attend and have fun. However, he is not pleased with Cat Noir interfering with his plans. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Nino and Alya appear to be friends and later they are confirmed to be an official couple in "Glaciator". During school in "Copycat", he happily agrees to Alya's request if she and Marinette can join him and Adrien to go to the movies. When Marinette isn't around to help Alya find out if Chloé is Ladybug in "Lady Wifi", she gets Nino to help, who, despite doubting Chloé would be Ladybug, assists her. The two don't always get along, however, Nino falling under Alya's fire when he admits to adding a kissing scene to her script without telling her in "Horrificator". In "Animan", when Nino tries to confess to Marinette the fact that he has a crush on her, he panics and says that he has a crush on Alya instead. After Ladybug put him in a locked cage, where he is stuck with Alya all afternoon, Nino reveals that, after spending time with Alya, he doesn't have a crush on Marinette anymore, finding that he has a lot in common with Alya. He continues being with Alya afterward, as seen when he dances with her in "Despair Bear" or putting his arm around her as they get ice cream from André as a couple in "Glaciator." He will often hold onto Alya when they are scared by akumatized villains, shown in episodes like "Reflekta" and "Captain Hardrock". He also holds Alya and voluntarily chooses to stay with her when she was kissed (infected) in "Zombizou", not wanting to leave her side. He is also seen hanging out with her on occasion seen in "Syren" and "Anansi". When Alya's sister Nora is doubtful of him, Nino vows to do anything to protect her when she is captured by Nora in her akumatized form in "Anansi", he did everything in his power as Carapace to save her. After her sister Nora has been saved, Alya is amazed that a new hero entered the scene and asks for his name, and he answered by calling himself Carapace. Once Nino returns as his normal civilian appearance, Alya admitted she saw what he did for her despite him nervously said he wasn't a hero in an effort trying to keep his identity a secret. In "Catalyst", when Nino finds out that Alya is Rena Rouge, he is in complete awe, even complimenting her as classy. When he wonders why Alya doesn't find it strange that he's Carapace, she answers that she always knew he had the potential to be a hero. After they both transform and meet up with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Queen Bee, they argue on whether they'd cover each other. In "Mayura", during the fight against Hawk Moth's army when he saw Rena Rouge take the hit for him. Nino's loyalty to her was so strong he refused to fight her only restrain her and encourage her to fight against the akuma. After Rena Rouge is akumatized to Rena Rage, Nino's distraught left him vulnerable to akumatization and Carapace became Shell Shock. In "Chameleon", Nino and Alya sit next to each other during class. When Chameleon disguised as Adrien stole his cap and said he didn't deserve the real Adrien's friendship or Alya, he was comforted by her believing he looked better without his cap. While their at field trip in "Oblivio", they were both so embarrassed about being caught by their class that they were akumatized together into Oblivio. After they were deakumatized the two apologized to their classmates for the trouble they caused. In later episodes like in "Miraculer" and "The Puppeteer 2", the two continue to still hang out and work together as their alter ego. In "Stormy Weather 2", they talked about how much their lives have changed because of Ladybug. In "Felix", he even tried to convince Alya that the video Adrien sent was fake and even tried to talk her out of attacking Adrien after she was akumatized. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Whenever they interact, Nino and Marinette seem to be friends. He answers Marinette's questions about what happened to Alya (who got suspended) during class in "Lady Wifi", and he tells her "good luck" while recording her at parent show and tell in class in "Rogercop". He even invites her to watch him on the set for The Challenge in "Simon Says". In "Animan", it is revealed that Nino likes Marinette and thinks she is cute. Nino has had a crush on Marinette ever since "Rogercop". However, after Nino spends a whole afternoon with Alya locked in a cage, he affirms that he doesn't have a crush on her anymore. Additionally, while they were in the zoo cage, Alya confesses to Nino that Marinette has a crush on a boy in their class; thus, Nino offers Marinette his help by saying that he will talk to whoever the boy is. The two are seen hanging out with each other in "Syren" and in "Anansi". In "Party Crasher", Nino apologizes to Marinette for the lies he told her and friends but was forgiven by her admitting that they both wanted to do something nice for Adrien. He willing to do anything for Marinette from surprise cleaning her room and to helping her deliver a gift to his best friend. Most of the time, Nino appreciates Ladybug's heroism, believing in her and Cat Noir as people he can trust in. Ladybug's arrival in "Horrificator" brings Nino a lot of joy, and he asks Ladybug in concern to help him find Adrien at the TVi studio in "Simon Says". In "Anansi", he gets encouraged by the heroine understanding that it's not always strength that saves the day but courage and determination. When Alya is in danger he is approached by Ladybug with the Turtle Miraculous and as Carapace helps the heroes defeat the titular villain. While working with Ladybug he becomes slightly doubtful of his capabilities but quickly takes to them but has a bit of trouble calling the heroine by her proper name. After the mission is over he thanks Ladybug for trusting him. During the "Heroes' Day" finale, he is called upon Ladybug to become Carapace again and is apologized to when the heroine reveals his identity to Alya. Later episodes he continues to help her and Cat Noir in their fight against Hawk Moth. In one of his Instagram post he like her new hair look calling her the Ladybug of the future or the better Ladybug and calls her a cute friend. But when he is Bubbler, he dislikes her ruining his party and messing with his plans. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Although aware of Chloé's feelings for Adrien and, as Bubbler, even helping her by playing slow dance music at the birthday party, Nino dislikes her and her rude, bossy personality. When Alya suspects that Chloé is Ladybug, Nino laughs it off, pointing out that no one as awful as Chloé could be Ladybug. He is also displeased by Chloé for blaming Sabrina for attempting to steal Marinette's diary instead of sharing responsibility for the crime during class president elections. In "Zombizou", he doesn't hesitate giving up Chloé to the villain's demands because of her cruel nature. In "Malediktator", he shares the pleasure of Chloé leaving for New York. He doesn't enjoy being paired with her for an art project. As his alter ego Carapace he and Queen Bee work well together seen in the "Heroes' Day" finale and "Miraculer". Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Nino acts kind and respectful towards Gabriel whenever they interact, a bit nervous talking to such a serious figure, but he is frustrated and exasperated at Gabriel's strict parenting towards Adrien. He can tell how much Gabriel's lack of involvement hurts Adrien, and he questions if the "old man" is a robot or has always been so depressing. In "The Bubbler", he meets with Gabriel to ask him to allow Adrien to have a birthday party, but he is upset when Gabriel rejects the request, calls him a "bad influence" for Adrien, and Adrien apologizes for Gabriel's behavior. However, when it appears that Gabriel gives Adrien a scarf, although it was actually Marinette's birthday gift for him, Nino admits that perhaps Gabriel can be good when least expected and lets Adrien know that he knows he doesn't see him as a bad influence like his father. Aware of his strictness in "Lady Wifi", Nino isn't too concern that Adrien must be sly and slick to get away from him. Nino is aware that Hawk Moth is responsible for the akumatized villains, but he has no idea that he is Adrien’s father. After receiving the Turtle Miraculous and becoming Carapace, he works with Ladybug and Cat Noir to stop him. Wayzz Nino meets Wayzz in "Anansi", as it was his Miraculous' power that was needed to fight the umpteenth akuma. Following Nino's amused and intrigued reaction, not at all intimidated by the kwami's presence, Wayzz explains to him the instructions to turn him into a superhero, firmly sure of Ladybug's wise choice. In "Catalyst", when Nino and Wayzz meet each other again, they have become closer by doing a special handshake before Wayzz helps Nino transform into Carapace. As of "Miraculer" and "Party Crasher", the two continue on working together in helping their allies against Hawk Moth. Nora Césaire When Nino meets Nora in "Anansi", he tries to prove his capability to protect Alya to her, as he sees Alya being captured by her sister in her akumatized form. He fights against Anansi trying to save her and buying Ladybug time to get back, once Nora was deakumatized he earns her recognition. Max Kanté/Pegasus Nino and Max appear to be friends that work well together, in the making of Nino's film in "Horrificator" and putting together a boys-only party for Adrien in "Party Crasher". As their alter egos, Carapace and Pegasus fight beside each other as a team, with Ladybug, Cat Noir and the rest of their Miraculous holder allies. Chris Lahiffe Nino deeply loves little brother Chris affectionately calling him "little dude". But when he goes missing he goes to look for him and is thankful when Ladybug and Cat Noir bring him back safe and sound. Trivia *Nino will meet Tino Tonitini, Bloom, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Bubbler.png|Nino as The Bubbler OR1-(84).png|Nino's kwami: Wayzz Carapace render.png|Nino as Carapace Shell_Shock_Square.png|Nino as Shell Shock Oblivio.png|Nino as Oblivio (with Alya) Category:Males Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:DJs Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:African Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Students Category:Best Friends Category:Turtle Miraculous holders Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Purple Characters Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Magical Characters Category:Shy characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Gray Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Pink Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Greedy characters Category:Humanoid Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Characters who have masks Category:Members of Lahiffe family Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters who get embarrassed easily Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Servants Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains